


Meeting Natalia

by Mega407



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, house family, huddy, huddy child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega407/pseuds/Mega407
Summary: The ducklings meet Natalia for the first time
Relationships: Lisa Cuddy/Greg House
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Cameron, Chase and Foreman were all sitting in the ddx room looking over the new case, when a small little girl with bouncy raven curls and bright blue eyes made her appearance known by pushing the glass door open loudly.  
She had her face scrunched up in a little pout and was looking around seemingly trying to locate someone or something.  
“Umm?” Chase said not really knowing what to do.  
Cameron stood up right away and went over to her trying to help the little child. “Hello, are you lost?” 

“No!” She said loudly and crossed her tiny arms in defiance.  
“Of course she’s not lost, she knows how to get around.” Came the gruff voice of House standing in the doorway to his office.  
“Mommy told me to wait with nurse Jeffrey because she was working, but I lost my car and he won’t help me find it!” The little curly haired girl said firmly with a stamp of her foot. 

“Which car?” House asked nonchalantly  
“The red Lamborgini.” She said with a pout  
“Ah psh that one sucked anyway, go and get the blue McLaren out of my office you left it their last night.” House told her and walked over to the glass table and sat down. 

As soon as the little girl heard of the information about the car she raced off into the smaller room and started to rummage.  
“Umm who is she?” Forman asked confused  
Just then the girl came in with her newly found toy car and stated while walking over to House, “She is Natalia thank you very much! But daddy calls me Talia for short!” 

With experience the little girl walked up next to House and carefully avoided his right leg and climbed up onto his left to comfortably sit.  
“Well, hello there Natalia I am Alison. Where did you come from?” Camren asked confuse and intrigued  
“I just said that I was with nurse Jeffrey, do you listen when other people talk?”  
The firey tiny girl stated  
House smirked a little and pulled a small toy shark out of his pocket and gave it to her. “You know your mother would tell you that was rude and to apologize.”  
Natalia looked at the toy shark and burst into a smile “You brought him! And you don’t think it was rude so I don’t need to apologize.”  
“Your mom said you would be here early today so I grabbed it for you.” House said with a smile 

“Thank you daddy!” She smiled happily and gave him a sideways hug from upon his knee.  
The three other doctors in the room looked on it total shock when they heard this statement coming from the small girl 

“Daddy?!” Chase asked with a confused face  
Cameron looked at Natalia and without a doubt she had the ‘House’ eyes. Bright and deep just like her father.  
Just then Cuddy came striding into the room “I figured I would find you up here.”  
She said crossing her arms  
“Mommy look what daddy brought for me!” Talia said with glee holding up the toy shark for Cuddy to see. 

Forman and Chase looked more surprised than they ever had before, while Camren looked slightly jealous.  
“Well, isn’t that wonderful baby!” Cuddy said with a bright smile. Walking over to the small girl she leaned over and gave her forehead a quick kiss, then placed a small red toy Lamborghini onto the table.  
“I do believe this is also yours missy”  
“Yay! You found it, thank you mommy!”  
Natalia scrambled up and reached for Cuddy, getting picked up and held tightly with another kiss on her head. 

Now that the small girl was next to Cuddy the three younger doctors could see that she was basically a tiny version of they're striking Dean of Medicine. Well, except for her eyes of course. Those deep pools of striking blues were thanks to her father of course.

“You were supposed to be with nurse Jeffrey my little pixie.” Cuddy lightly scolded, she had however figured her little girl would get bored fast enough and find a way to get into some trouble. Just like her father. 

Talia threw her arms up dramatically and fell back on Cuddy’s shoulder claiming loudly and with much enthusiasm “But I got bored mommy! And nurse Jeffrey wouldn’t help me find my car. I came up here to see daddy and help him” she ended her explanation with a sugary sweet smile and big puppy dog eyes. 

House saw his daughters face and smiled, as much as she acts like him his little girl can get away with anything with those eyes and her smile. Her mother does the same thing. And he will do anything and everything for the two of them to always keep those smiles on there faces.  
“Then I guess you better ask him if you can stay, if not you have to come back downstairs with me little one.”  
The little girl turned in her mothers arms and gave House that big puppy eyed face, “Can I daddy, I promise I will be really good! And I can help with the sick people.” She said with a pout 

“Well I guess I need someone smart on my team now don’t I?” House said with a smile “Yay!” Cuddy Put her back onto the floor with one last kiss to the forehead and then left. Talia got onto the chair House was just in when he got up.  
“Alright start talking before she dies.” House said  
“She probably suffered head trauma in the car accident, trauma leads to the dyskinesia.” Forman said, not really phased by the little girl being there. She doesn’t understand what they are talking about anyway.  
Cameron countered with “According to her husband, the flailing started before she got anywhere near that car.” Cameron was a little more cautious about the little girl being here incase she heard something traumatizing 

“What does the flailing look like?”House asked while going over to the counter in the corner of the room  
“Her arms spasm uncontrollably and there is a mild facial twitch.” Chase chimed in  
“Demonstration?” House asked snarky  
“You want to know what it looks like go see the patient.” Forman snapped back  
“Oh snarky, something happen over the weekend?” House replied  
“Patients been on a fertility regiment for the last thirteen months excess estrogen could explain…”

“Who finished the animal crackers?” House asked, while Cameron was taking he was making coffee and had turned around to get Talia some animal crackers to snack on. However finding the box empty he was looking quite angry  
“Sudden movement disorder, could be a symptom of Huntington’s.” Forman said ignoring House all together  
“If you finish something, don’t just put back the empty box throw it out so I can buy more!” House said annoyed 

Camron wondering why an empty box of animal crackers was making House so upset, decided to move on. “Huntington’s takes a day to confirm, we should put her on Tamoxifen in case it is the fertility meds. Counteract the estrogen.”  
“Thats a great idea,” House said standing by the white bored ready to write, “If you want to kill her baby.” They all looked at him strangely  
House started writing on the bored and said to Natalia, “Would you like to explain it to them or should I?” She smiled up at him and then said in her little voice “Movement disorder can be in the first trimester, dummies.” She then went back to playing with her cars on the table 

After getting over the shock from the small girl “She’s not pregnant.” Forman said annoyed to House. After writing Pregnancy on the bored House said “Peeing on a stick is only 99% accurate, get a real pregnancy test. You know the one with the blood and the hormones and the rabbit.”  
“Okay get an MRI and see if it is in her head or in her uterus.” He finished  
When they all started to get up and move to eave the room, when Natalia not looking up from her toys said “Your gonna what to paralyze her.” House smiled at his daughter proudly while the team just stood there is disbelief. When she didn’t hear them walking again Talia looked up and rolled her eyes at them. Then said “You run tests on a person who is flailing, somebody is gonna loose and eye.” She then went back to playing with her toys, as if she hadn’t just said something that could have come straight out of House’s mouth.


	2. Duckling Candidates Meet Talia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new duckling candidates get a surprise while talking about a new case, and House's game. Will Talia have anything to say about that?

As House came in rolling around with the scooter he had, the five remaining contestants for his team sat silent in the desks in the auditorium. He sped around the front of the room a few more times then came to a stop by the desk. Putting it to the side he addressed the doctors. “Aww, five eager doctors and no sick people. Let us try and fill our spear time with a new challenge, the winner gets immunity…” 

Kutner interrupted with a smug on his face, “I have a sick guy, saw this magician last night.”   
“The girls fine, he didn’t really cut her in half.” House retorted   
“His heart stopped while he was hanging upside down in a water tank.”  
“A drowning man’s heart stopped, that is a mystery.” House sarcastically answered   
“Along with immunity, the winner gets to nominate two…”   
This time Cole chimed in “He lost consciousness almost as soon as he high the water.”  
“You have to leave work at 6pm, but you make time for man dates?”

“Whats the challenge?” Amber said intrigued   
“What we aren’t allowed to be friends?”   
“No, I’m just hurt. When I asked you to come see Mama Mia…”  
“No history of heart disease, no angina no…” Kutner cut it   
“He’s lying”   
“About his history? ER confirmed.”   
“About everything, he’s a magician thats what they do. He screwed up the trick, started drowning and went into cardiac arrest.”   
“You were talking about a challenge.” Amber said impatiently 

“The winner nominates two of your competitors, I will fire one of them.” The time stared at House with amassment and interest.   
“Even if he was drowning, it would have taken longer to set off cardiac incident without some underlying problem.”  
“Fine, go run your tests.” House waved his arm dismissively “If your wrong your fired.”  
“If I’m right do I stay?”   
“If I say no are you going to let your patient die?” They all looked back at Kutner with expected glances.  
Just as he was getting up to leave the door to the auditorium slammed open and a small raven haired girl with stormy bright blue eyes stalked in. Even though she was small and very beautiful she looked as scary as anyone else. 

“You stole my scooter again!” She seethed at House   
“Crap” he whispered and then turned to her and said, “I thought you were going to Katie’s today.”   
She looked at him with murderous eyes “I was! I was going to take my scooter and go after breakfast but it wasn’t there.”  
The other doctors in the room just stared at the exchange not really knowing what was going on. 

“Well im done with it so you can have it back.” He said   
She looked back at him with a glare and her arms crossed, right in that moment she looked just like her mother. 

Amber being the ever head strong brave one of the group piped up and said, “So whats the challenge?”  
House side eyed the young girl with hidden worry but went on anyway “We can all applaud the doctor who is willing the break all of the rules, the real hero is the unsung doctor.” Now turning fully to the other doctors and finishing with a flourish “Toiling in anonymity, because he broke the rules without getting caught.”   
The small girl off to the side crossed her arms again and rolled her eyes listening to House.  
“I need to know you have these skills.” He continued, then turned to the girl and gave her a pointed look then turned back and resumed his speech. “I need you, to bring me the thong of Lisa Cuddy.”

All of the doctors looked at him in questioning amazement, Foreman finally putting down his news paper and tuning into the conversation in front of him. Just then the small girls piped up with a confused tone saying, “Why do you need Mom’s underwear?” House scoffed in annoyance and turn to the girl with a glare, she challenged back with a smirk of her own.  
“Your Cuddy’s kid?” Taub questioned with wide eyes   
“I didn’t even think Cuddy had a child” Cole said   
‘“Well obviously she does, since I am standing right here claiming to be her offspring.” The raven haired girl snarled   
“Can you prove it?” Amber asked still sceptical of the small child with what seemed like a large personality 

“Wow, you must be feeling really insecure about your making a spot as a permanent doctor here if you are questioning the deans daughter on her birth authenticity.” She said back to the woman wanting to put her in her place. How dare she question who her mother is! Can’t she tell from just how much they look alike? This woman is more of a block head then she thought.   
She was now bored of having a conversation with these clueless people and walked over to House and took her scooter back. As she was leaving she looked up and said “See you later homie” with a wave, and a cute smile up to Foreman   
“Later little House.” He replied back. She scooted out of the auditorium with her hair flowing and a smug smile on her face, knowing what was to come for her father. 

“Wait did he just say ‘little House’?” 13 piped in for the first time with wide eyes. All of the doctor candidates now had a very stunned look on their faces.   
House rolled his eyes and huffed his response then limped out the door in search of his menacing daughter and his wife so that he could tattle on her for ruining his fun.


End file.
